


All That Glitters

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gift Giving, Grinding, Hanukkah, Mulled wine, Riding, Romance, Sentimental gifts are the best gifts, Vaginal Sex, Wearing her partner's sweater, When Hanukkah sweaters are sexy, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: The holiday season fast approaching, Dan makes a plan to surprise his partner with a special gift in time for Christmas.At the same time, she has her own plans for a special present in time for Hanukkah which may involve a large sweater, a pillow fort and an evening to themselves.A little belated Christmas/Hanukkah present for all my devoted readers.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/Original Character(s), Dan Avidan/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	All That Glitters

The weeks in the lead up to the festive season had passed by in a flash for Dan, what with all the recording of gameplay videos, segments for the Ten Minute Power Hour as well as releasing new songs for NSP.

It was any wonder that he had time to spend with his gorgeous, patient partner who understood all that he did and never once complained about him being home late. 

Hearing her voice and being able to kiss her after a long day was the most perfect reward for him.

Yet even as the holiday season approached, he made up his mind to do something special for her, whether it was a romantic dinner out or even a movie marathon weekend with her favourite treats, he would make his absence up to her somehow.

It was the during the first week in December that he got an afternoon off from recording, and Dan makes his way through the office, heading out to his car, his plan set to buy her a special gift in time for Christmas, knowing just how much she loved the holiday.

He had something in mind since they had been together for almost three years, and in that vein, he had consulted with his sister about during a visit home a few months ago, what with her being a women's fashion and anniversary expert being married for many years.

Though he was not quite at the marrying stage just ye, he valued Dana's input for this special occasion.

The stores in the Grove mall are packed with people, but he manages to weave his way in and around harried customers hauling large bags, finding his way to the jeweler's, where he spent several minutes looking at the rows of necklaces, rings and bracelets, already feeling quite lost and out of his depth.

While he had bought jewelry for girlfriends before, none had really stuck around that long for him to believe himself worth keeping or to have a memento of him to wear every single day.

He blushed to even think of such things, the thought of commitment having long been a forgotten dream. This time felt different, somehow.

Eventually, one of the staff takes pity on him and kindly offers some assistance as to what he had in mind, and sure enough, he finds what he is looking for, even getting an inscription commissioned to be ready one week before Christmas.

Leaving the jeweler's with a spring in his step, he spontaneously calls her just to hear her voice, and suggests that they get together that night because he missed her.

That night, they hardly left the sofa for want of cuddling and kissing each other so much. It really had been a long stretch of him working so hard and them being apart, so they took advantage of the free time in ways ranging from the innocent to the sensual.

That night, he lay in bed beside her, one arm curled around her waist as he comfortably spoons her, face nuzzled into the crook of her neck and their legs intertwined beneath the covers.

His sleep is dreamless and undisturbed, his mind completely at ease and content.

**Two weeks later...**

Walking out of the recording room, still grinning widely after the endorphin high of the previous recording session, Dan checks his phone as Arin wanders off to make some hot chocolate after announcing grandly that it was Christmas to all who could hear him.

Ducking his head beneath the garlands of tinsel and baubles hanging from the ceiling, he returns to the workspace reserved for Brian's various tweeting capers on the NSP Twitter account, the bag with the gift he had collected two days before safely stowed away.

He had been debating when to surprise her with it, since she would be returning to her family's home on the 23rd of December and he too would be heading to New Jersey for the holidays and some much needed down-time.

Hopefully when they could get together either that evening or the day after, he would give her the present as his surprise for Christmas and treat her to a nice meal, or maybe even a massage or a bath with lots of candles lit around them.

He almost slips into a daydream about rose petals and exploring her body with his mouth, when his phone beeps with a message and he sees that it's from her.

Chuckling to himself, he murmurs, "Speak of the angel..."

He opens the message and his heart almost stops in complete surprise as he reads it, 'Hey handsome man, hope you aren't working too hard. We've both been busy but I wanted to give you a surprise before the holidays before you went home to New Jersey for Hanukkah. Whenever you finish up at the space, please come over to my place tonight at around 8 p.m. Bring only your wonderful self. That's all I need tonight. See you later. Love you. xoxoxo'

Her sign-off includes a pink sparkling heart, a blushing face emoji and a shooting star. Immediately, his heart clenches at how cute she was, and immediately texts back, silently confirming in his mind that they somehow shared the same thoughts, 'I'll be there tonight, baby. Wouldnt pass up the chance to spend time with my favourite person in the whole world. Can't wait. Love you back. xxxoooxxxooo.'

With renewed vigour, he endeavours to finish with work as early as possible, with Arin noticing his change in demeanour straight away when he returned to the recording room.

"Someone's having happy holidays."

Dan only gives him a shy smile, which becomes a loud laugh as Arin takes a sip of hot chocolate which had a generous topping of whipped cream, ending up with said cream on his nose and in his mustache, which he tries to lick away with his tongue unsuccessfully.

Thankfully, they are well ahead with their recording schedule, carefully organised by the crew so they could have plenty time to rest and recuperate. 

Dan almost races out of the space, but not before retrieving the gift bag, leaving anyone who saw him baffled as to what the hurry was.

**7: 56 p.m.**

Standing outside the door to her apartment, the gift-bag in hand, heart thumping in his chest, Dan fights the urge to run his hand through his hair for about the twentieth time. 

He had gone home to shower, change into a Rush t-shirt that he knew was her favourite and shave, using some cologne that had been gifted to him by Chris during the Kris Kringle gift swap in the office.

Having no clue why he was so nervous, he fishes for his keys, finding the one he needed in the full ring that she had given him, and after knocking three times, turns the key in the lock and lets himself in.

He calls out softly, "Hey, it's just me. Hope you..."

The rest of his inquiry dies on his lips as he takes in the scene in front of him: the living-room area has been completely rearranged, the sofa and armchair pushed back, and in the centre is a mass of blankets and pillows, as well as some fairy-lights hanging from the wall and all around the apartment, providing a gentle glow of illumination.

There is music playing from a hidden speaker of gentle guitar melodies that sounded quite medieval yet contemporary.

Anything that he would have planned for a surprise would not nearly been as magical looking as this display. She had always had a deft hand at interior decorating.

Shutting the front door behind him and locking it, Dan walks in slowly, taking it all in with quiet awe, and just as he reaches the makeshift pillow fort, the door to her bedroom opens a crack and her voice carries out, "Hi, Danny."

Already smiling even more, he greets her, "Hey, baby. How are you?"

Her voice sounds sweet and shy, "I'm good, thank you. Glad you made it. I'll be out to you in a minute. Please sit down, make yourself comfortable."

The door closes again before he can even chance a peek at her. Somehow, the mystery was making him want to giggle uncontrollably.

Since the beginning of their relationship, he had found that she was much better at organising surprises than he was. He often could not wait to tell her or reveal what it was, and she never failed to be completely enigmatic.

Looking around him, Dan carefully lifts a cushion and after placing the gift bag on the corner of the sofa, he arranges the cushion to conceal it, grinning to himself at his cunning plan.

Opting to take a seat on the sofa for now, not wanting to disturb the pillow fort just yet, despite it looking so comfortable, shrugging off his black jacket with the fluffy hood, putting his phone on silent and taking a relaxed seat, laying both arms across the back of the sofa and crossing his legs at the ankle.

Sighing in contentment, he sniffs the air and catches the scent of chocolate, ginger and another sweet confectionery smell that he couldn't place.

A few minutes pass before the door opens again, and his head immediately turns towards it, ready to greet his girl.

However, at the first sight of her, his mouth immediately drops open as he takes in the vision before him.

She leans against the side of the door, backlit by the lamplight of the room behind her, giving him a beatific smile, she is wearing a large, over-sized black sweater with distinctive star patterns and two menorahs emblazoned in white along with the words 'Happy Hanukkah' on the front. Her hair is loosely curled and her makeup is subtle, yet still accentuates her luminous eyes.

His eyes wander downwards to see the black silk stockings she is also wearing, the hem of the sweater stopping about mid-thigh.

The entire picture is all at once sweet and sexy, and makes his heart thump that bit stronger.

Overcome with sudden nerves, he swallows thickly, managing to whisper, "Oh... wow..."

"Hello, Dan."

She fiddles with the hem of the sweater, before taking a step forward and doing a little turn for him, "I take it you like it?"

He manages to nod several times, and in a moment of recognition, he says in a lightbulb moment, "Hey, wait. I know that from somewhere."

Gathering her hair over one shoulder, she bites her lip and dips her head, "I nicked this one day after the Power Hour filming for the Hanukkah episode a while ago. I thought you might need it for the holidays but I came up with something a little more... adventurous. I hope you don't mind?"

Dan sits up a bit more, crossing his legs a bit more now that Excalibur was stirring, "I don't mind at all. Just to say, that it totally looks better on you than it did me."

She blushes, and after giving him a soft look, pads across to him and sits beside him on the sofa, reaching for his hands and interlacing their fingers together before lifting them up and kissing his knuckles.

Dan shifts closer to her on the sofa, ducking his head down to kiss her forehead, breathing in the scent of vanilla and another floral scent that he remembered from one of their first dates. He had hugged her for a long time that night, nuzzling into her neck that was left bare since she had gathered her hair up into a fancy hairstyle, not wanting to end the date just yet and he had inhaled her perfume so deeply, he thought he was floating.

He can't help but want to cuddle close to her again, to kiss her neck and possibly see what else was under that sweater, but it appears she has her own plans, tilting her head up to kiss the corner of his mouth, "Why don't you lie down and get comfortable? I've got some treats prepared which I hope you'll like."

Dan gives her the best puppy dog eyes that had been guaranteed to work on her in the beginning of their courtship, but all it earns is a fond look as she primly gets up from the sofa, sashaying to the kitchen with a sway to her hips that was quite hypnotising.

Sliding off the sofa, Dan plumps a few cushions and lays down as she instructed, toeing off his sneakers and waiting patiently.

She returns with a large tray and sets it down carefully, "Thought we could have a little festive sweet picnic."

On the tray, there is a plate of gingerbread men, another plate with hamentashen, another with some latka, a bowl of strawberries with the leaves and stems cut off, another bowl of sliced peaches, two mugs of hot chocolate and two glasses of red wine.

Dan gapes in amazement, "Wow. This looks so good."

To punctuate this, his stomach makes a growl announcing his hunger.

She smiles with pride, "Thank you. I thought I'd give you a choice between drinks. The red wine is mulled wine if you'd like to try it."

Dan leans over to peruse the selection more closely, "So along with hot chocolate, wine, Jewish treats and Christmas cookies, you've put on fruit as well."

He gives her a crooked smile.

Dipping her head, feeling quite shy about it, her fears are put aside as Dan reaches for a slice of peach and eats it, which makes her smile even more. "Help yourself."

And they happily eat the food while catching up on the last few days.

Unknowingly, she watches him quite closely as he eats the triangular cakes and round fried dough balls, admitting despite herself, "It's probably not as nice as the food your mum will make for Hanukkah, but I wanted to make the effort, you know?"

Reaching for her hand, Dan squeezes her fingers tenderly, "Hey, it's all delicious, and thank you so much."

She smiles, nibbling a gingerbread cookie after dipping it in the chocolate and eating most of the strawberries.

After eating a decent lot of the food he wanted and opting for the hot chocolate to drink, Dan decides to be adventurous and chances a sip of the mulled wine which makes him clear his throat several times after swallowing, "Woah, that's... that's got a kick to it."

She giggles, swallowing her own mouthful of wine and covering her mouth before exclaiming gently, "It's meant to be strong, silly."

Meeting her eyes and then looking at her mouth with a barely concealed look of wanting, Dan leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips, feeling her soft breath on his cheek.

Blinking slowly as the kiss gently breaks, he does not draw away, mumbling, "I think I like the wine better when it's on your lips already..."

Brushing their lips together as she speaks, "Yeah?"

He gives her another light peck, his tongue flickering out to glide across her lower lip, "Yeah... I like it a lot."

She lightly brushes her fingertips beneath his chin as she kisses him back, tasting hot chocolate mixed with the tangy fruit taste, "You taste sweet, too..."

A beat where they look at each other, both realising at the same time at the turn the evening was taking, yet a part of her didn't even care. It was almost Christmas and almost Hanukkah as well, after all.

She picks up a strawberry and bites into it, leaving half still between her lips, leaning forward and nodding towards him.

Dan bares his teeth in a toothy grin, already beginning to giggle, shuffling towards her and leaning forward in turn, biting down on the strawberry piece and then trying to kiss her clumsily, making juice dribble down her chin and the rest of the fruit to fall on the cushions as they dissolve into helpless laughter.

She chews as best she can, still laughing as Dan tries to wipe away the red stain on the blanket with little success, before admitting shamefaced, "I think that's a bit too much, yeah?"

Dan huffs a laugh, close to burying his face in her lap out of embarrassment, "Yeah, I agree. But we tried. Some people can do like the sensual food stuff and actually succeed in making it sexy."

A pause as he sits back, crossing his legs Indian style as he pushes back his hair, still smiling, "I think I liked the wine thing much better."

Picking up the glass, she dips her index finger into the deep red liquid, and proceeds to paint her lips a darker shade, asking him lowly, "You mean like this?"

Uncrossing her legs, she slides her leg across the blanket, nudging the outside of his leg where he is sitting across the pillows from her, leaning back on her hands and pushing her shoulders back, parting her lips in a silent invitation.

Entranced, Dan moves close, glancing down and taking hold of her ankle, before sliding his hand up her leg, over her knee and her thigh, the silken fabric warm and soft against his palm, before taking firm hold on her waist and bringing her closer, his left hand sliding up the back of her neck, cradling her head as he leans in to steal a kiss, making a low sound in his throat at the taste of her lips mingled with the warm, spiced wine, licking away all he can before he leans back for air.

"Wow..."

She chuckles, pecking his lips softly, "I had no idea you liked wine so much..."

Running his fingers through her hair, he mumbles, "Not wine... I like you so much more... like, I love you..."

Reaching for the glass once more, she takes a small sip of wine and after swallowing, brings their mouths together again, the taste still strong on her tongue as she deepens it gently.

Dan holds her tight to his chest as their tongues slide together, sharing the last hint of the flavours together, heaving deep breaths, completely intoxicated.

Pushing him to lay back, still kissing him passionately, she gracefully climbs on top, sliding her knee in between his, flexing her thigh and biting down on his lower lip, her hair falling like a soft dark curtain.

Dan in turn bends his knee as she grinds against him, bracketing her hips in his hands and bringing her closer.

Now there was no mistaking his arousal, and he hisses as she pushes that bit more, her laugh sultry in his ear as she nibbles his earlobe and he jumps in surprise, feeling himself twitch even more. 

Since his hair had grown so long, his ears had been essentially covered and any contact that was not a hat or his own curls was an instant turn-on that she had discovered one night in bed whilst he was wearing a ponytail.

"/Fuck/... baby..."

As she kisses down his neck, breathing him in after tracing his skin with her tongue, she whispers, "You smell really good... what is that?"

Dan just about recalls his own name as well as the gift of speech, answering, "Cologne that... ah... Chris got me in that... gift giving thing..."

Sliding her hands beneath his t-shirt, she gently bites along his carotid, grinding even closer to him, but before she can begin to undress him, he says her name urgently and she immediately stops, tilting her head in innocent confusion.

"Danny?"

Dan lifts his head, cheeks flushed and eyes still filled with lust, wanting nothing more than to take her clothes off and ravish her, but after taking a deep breath, "Before things get... like too heated. I have something for you and I wanted you to have it before the holidays."

Overcome with curiousity, she clambers off him and sits back on her heels, utterly bemused, her heart giving a pleasant tug.

He manages to get up from the seat of cushions quite gracefully, giving a silent look at the slightly compromising bulge in his jeans, taking a moment to lick his lips once more before retrieving the gift bag from its hiding place.

While his back is turned, she has reached behind the armchair that had been covered in a throw blanket, retrieving a box she had also been concealing, holding it in her lap.

As soon as he turns back and faces her, he spots the present and is immediately struck speechless for a moment.

"What's that?"

Giving him a conspiratorial grin, she whispers, "I think we had the same idea, Danny."

"You first, baby. Please."

"To give or to receive?"

Dan considers this, "I'd like to give you your gift first."

He hands her over the bag with a charming smile, "Merry Christmas."

Dan watches intently as she reaches inside, taking out the jewelry box and slowly opening the lid, not knowing what to expect.

Inside the velvet lining is a rose gold necklace with a heart shaped locket inset with two gemstones side by side, one that she recognised as her birthstone and the other as a blue-green gem that was possibly an aquamarine.

Unable to speak, she opens the locket and inside is an inscription, reading from right to left on both halves in classic cursive, 'To my princess, this heart boner and all I am is all for you'.

Covering her mouth, she shuts her eyes and warm tears spill down her cheeks, her chest heaves as she sobs, holding the box tight in her free hand.

Dan is immediately distraught at her reaction, "Oh, God... I didn't mean to make you cry. It's the words, isn't it? I can take it back, and change them and make it more romantic..."

She immediately shakes her head, her eyes glimmering and her tone breathless, "No, don't you dare do anything to change this treasure. Danny, this is the most beautiful locket I've ever seen. No one has given me this kind of present before. It's so beautiful..."

She essentially tackles him with a hug where he is sitting cross legged in front of her, almost pitching him backwards, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her face in his neck, "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

He holds her close, rocking her and rubbing her back, cooing to her softly, "I'm glad you like it, though I find it hard to believe that no one has given you jewelry before."

Tearfully, she relents, "I mean... I have my charm bracelet and earrings and things like that. But no one has stuck around long enough to give me a locket like this before."

She draws back to look into his eyes, lovingly stroking back his hair as he admits with a suave look, "I was going to put in a photo of myself in one half but that would be super narcissistic, so the lady in the store said an inscription would be nice and then you can put in a photo if you wanted to."

She nuzzles his nose and kisses his lips softly, "I'll find a nice one of us together and hold it close to my heart. Honestly, thank you, Dan. This is so beautiful."

Taking a deep breath, she says brightly, "And I have something for you as well. I really hope you like it."

She climbs off his lap, much to his disappointment, and after handing him the bag, she watches him expectantly as he reaches in, takes out the box and lifts the lid: inside is an ornate wristwatch, with one large face and three smaller faces.

Holding it in his hands, he stares for several seconds, a lump in his throat as memories begin to return, of conversations with a man he greatly admired, "Wait... wait... I think I know this watch... I swear I know it..."

With her heart pleasantly aching, "I wasn't sure what to get the man who has everything, from the Giants to Rush to anything to do with dragons, so I had a little pow wow with your mum, and she referred me to your grandmother who is truly your best friend, after all."

Dan's face is slack and he looks close to bursting into tears, but she continues, "Your grandmother told me that she always wanted you to have your own watch, like a proper one, like her husband had, and she told me that you were given his old one when you were about eighteen?"

Dan's eyes are shining, struggling to find the words without letting out a hitched sob, "Yeah... yeah, it was really important to him. He had given a pocket watch to my uncle Bruce, since he's of a different generation but he thought that watch would suit me better or something. But then it stopped working and I couldn't get it fixed because it was so old and I had no money to fix it. I just had it sitting on my dresser and couldn't wear it anywhere so I brought it back to Debbie, about seven or eight years later? I think she gave it back to Mom, it's probably somewhere in her house with all his other stuff..."

Talking about his grandfather was still not easy, and she puts a hand on his knee in comfort, continuing in a soothing voice, "Well, I did some research and found a specialist watchmaker who told me where I could find a replica that had the new watch design and that could actually be fixed if ever it broke or if the battery ever ran down. I know it's not the same watch, but I hope you can still wear it with pride."

Dan laughs, wiping his nose, "Baby... I'm like... I'm stunned. This is so awesome. Like, seriously awesome and thoughtful and just thank you so much."

She cups his cheek, lovingly stroking away the tear tracks, "Happy Hanukkah, darling. There's just one more thing. Go on and turn the watch over..."

Dan does so, and inscribed on the back of the watch are the words, 'Time will tell how much I love you'.

He does not say anything, staring down at the words, chest rising and falling with deep, slow breaths.

She blushes that bit more, beginning to ramble a bit, "Seems we had the same idea about the inscription. I almost made it personal, but this is your family memory, so you can use those words to remember him and how he loved you and how proud they all are of you and..."

She doesn't get to finish the sentence for he has set the watch carefully on a cushion to one side, takes her face in his hands and kisses her hard, making a desperate whine.

She manages to wrap her arms around his waist, bunching her fingers in his shirt and responding with just as much passion.

In between kisses, he murmurs, "Thank you... thank you so much... I can't even begin to tell you what this means to me, baby."

He gives up on expressing gratitude with words, choosing instead to kiss her over and over, eventually coaxing her to lay back on the pillows and easing her legs apart with his hands on her knees, tugging her underwear down her legs, looking into her eyes all the while.

"I think I know the only way to really say thank you, princess."

All she can do is nod breathlessly as he pushes the sweater up and up and she tugs it off over her head, her hair pleasantly rumpled as she tosses the sweater away.

He rakes his eyes over her, mumbling, "You're absolutely beautiful."

Fumbling for the box with her necklace, she hurriedly takes it out and fastens it around her neck, trembling as the cool metal rests on her heated skin.

She takes hold of the locket, holding it in her closed hand, biting down on her lower lip, "Love me while I'm wearing this."

Dan hooks his index finger at the top of her stockings, the lace edging tickling her skin as he tugs them off, trailing his fingers along her skin.

"Wearing only that?"

Her laugh is slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry to quote Titanic, but you know how sensual I find that entire scene..."

Dan bends his head down towards her, already licking that tender spot where her thigh meets her pelvis and she gives up on talking, only letting out needy moans as he runs his tongue up her slit, already so slick and hot for him.

All she can do is lift her head and watch him greedily feasting on her, his tongue lapping and lapping, the sight still so erotic even after three years together. She never wanted to get used to the sight of his hair spread across her hips, his eyes shut as his face nestled in between her legs, his arms wrapped around her thighs

Twisting her fingers in his hair, she keeps him right in place as his mouth finds her clit, suckling and kissing until she can no longer stand it.

"Please... please, Dan... please, love... oh... oh, my God... please..."

Dan moves his mouth down those precious few inches, his tongue working inside her as deep as he can while his index finger rubs on her clit in a slow, teasing circle.

Her reaction is to buck her hips up and into him, the sensations so intense yet she craved so much more.

"More... more... oh... Dan, more, please... please... like that, please..."

He eases her left thigh higher, opening her up even more as he returns to her clit, beginning a low, gentle humming that she could have sworn was the opening melody of 'Kiss from a Rose' in between his moans of pleasure as he pleases her.

Her pleasure intensifies into an overwhelming heat, pulling on his hair and pleading with him for more as she comes with a loud cry of his name, pushing herself up into his mouth, wanting it to last and last until she could not come any more.

Even as he gently cleans her up, his tongue still so hot and soft, she lets out a breathless whimper, "Danny... oh, please be gentle..."

His shoulders shake as he laughs to himself, cooing softly, "I'm sorry, baby girl. You know how much I love eating you out, I can't help it."

After kissing along her tummy, pausing to nuzzle in between her breasts, blowing a raspberry on her skin which makes her shriek with laughter, he stretches out alongside her, cradling her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and kissing her softly, the taste of her still strong on his lips.

Pulling back just a few inches, she blinks up at him in wonder, "How are you real?"

Dan kisses her cheeks and her nose, followed by a featherly light kiss, "I could ask you the same, my princess."

Her hands wander down his chest and start to pull up his shirt as he helps her, tossing it to one side and helping her undo his belt and the zip on his jeans. 

There is no hurry to him undressing, despite his arousal being so hard that it is close to physical pain, and he kisses her soft and sweet as she eases him onto his back, pulling his boxers off.

Having just enough sense left to hurriedly search his jeans for his wallet, Dan pulls out a condom and rolling it down himself, hissing at how sensitive he had become, watching as she takes him in her hand, teasingly stroking him up and down before straddling his hips, allowing his hardness to slide between her lips as she grinds against him, the locket gently swaying back and forth above her breasts.

Chest heaving, Dan growls, "Baby, you look so fucking perfect right now. I want you, I want you so badly."

"I'm yours, Dan. I'm all yours."

Lifting her hips, she guides him inside her and wastes no time in moving in a fluid motion back and forth, knowing full well how much he loved this position.

Gazing up at her, Dan runs his hands up her waist to cup her breasts, gently squeezing in a way he knew that she liked as her head drops back, "Ohhh, /Dan/..."

He sits up slowly, wrapping his arms around her, finding that sweet angle and thrusting up into her more, "Oh... fuck... /fuck/ me, baby..."

She lets out a wicked laugh, "That's...that's what I'm doing, darling. Oh... oh, God..."

He leans down to take her nipple in his mouth, her squeaks of pleasure making him want to giggle as she winds his hair around her fingers, keeping him in place.

"That's it, Dan. Like that... oh God... harder... harder, please..."

Dan leans up to kiss her eagerly, gritting out against her lips, "You feel so hot and wet and tight, baby. Fuck... fuck, I love you so much."

Not even caring how loud and desperate her sounds were, she clings to him and keeps looking into his eyes, caressing his face, the side of his neck and running her hands across his chest, "Danny... I love you... oh... oh, I love you..."

He reaches down between them, finding her soaking wet, and teasingly rubs her clit with his thumb, making her mouth drop open, so close to screaming, "/Dan/... fuck..."

She rarely ever cursed even when they made love so he knew she was being driven to distraction right now, "Such a good girl for me. Your sweet pussy is going to make me come, you feel so fucking good. Can you feel me throbbing deep inside you? You make me so fucking hard." 

His dirty talk makes her blush as another spike of pleasure surges through her, "Yes... yes... please, please, please make me come, Dan..."

"You want to come, baby girl? You want to come on my cock?"

Her mouth drops open as she nods several times, "Yes... please, Dan, please... please... I love you... please.."

"That's it, baby... I'm so close, I'm so fucking close... /fuck/... fuck, I love you... come with me... please... come for me, my beautiful princess, my love, my girl... come for me..."

And that was all it took, that gentle yet firm command spoken in that sensual voice softer than silk and she was spiralling into oblivion, the orgasm coming in thick waves as she screams his name, coming undone for the second time as he shudders beneath her, only able to gasp her name and many vocal cries that would rival the most beautiful melodies.

Falling back onto the pillows, she holds on with the last of her strength, catching her breath as she shivers with the gentle aftershocks radiating from her core, kissing his chest where his heart thumped strongly.

A long stretch of silence only broken by their breathing, and she lifts her head to meet his eyes, warm and brimming with love for her.

She traces her fingertips up his jawline to cup his cheek, "Thank you for my locket."

He takes her hand and kisses her palm several times, "Thank you for my watch."

She shifts up and gives him several light kisses, "I should buy you sentimental gifts more often, if this is how I am thanked."

Dan purrs, nuzzling closer, "Baby... I am more than happy to thank you every single day just for being you."

Their hands interlace as the afterglow sets in. While they would miss each other for the holidays, the day would always soon arrive when they would be together again.

After eventually making their way to her bedroom following a great deal of cuddling and kissing in the safe haven that was the pillow fort of delights, they fall asleep in each other's arms, their gifts safely back in their boxes on the nightstand, side by side.

"Merry Christmas, princess."

"Happy Hanukkah, darling."


End file.
